


The Song That We Used To Make Love To

by willorwont5331



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe Beale - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, beca mitchell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willorwont5331/pseuds/willorwont5331
Summary: Many years ago, Beca made a playlist. Now, when she feels lonely she has to decide whether or not to press play.





	The Song That We Used To Make Love To

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the song of the same name on Carrie Underwood’s album Cry Pretty. Hope you enjoy!

The songs always start playing when Beca leasts expects it. They always makes her stop in her tracks. This time, it made her freeze at the register of Target. 

“$34.76.” the register attendant told the now frozen twenty-four year old. 

“Uh, sorry. Here,” Beca said, finally noticing that the checkout line was waiting on her. She handed the woman behind the counter her card, not actually hearing the total. The woman gave her card back with a tight-lipped smile. 

“Enjoy your day.”

“Yeah, thanks. You too.” Beca said, with a deep inhale of breath. She kept trying to block out the song that was currently playing on the overhead speakers. Unfortunately for her, there was no escaping the melody. 

Ever since she sang it in the shower with a beautiful redhead she barely knew, the song Titanium made Beca’s mind run wild. 

Beca graduated from Barden University three years ago. It’s been three years since she saw her. It’s been three years since she last kissed her or felt her arms around her.   
It’s been three years since they left for different states. They were now separated by the entire United States.

Beca grabbed her bags and started to leave the store. Before she walked out the automatic doors, she stopped to hear the rest of the song. Pausing near the carts by the exit, she pulled out her phone to act as if she was texting someone. She just had to hear the last notes play, and then she could leave. Finally, the last words were sung, and the beat stopped ringing in her brain. She tried her hardest to never listen to that song. 

Everytime she did, flashes of her beautiful ex-girlfriend washed through her brain. The nights they shared together, and the way her body felt in Beca’s hands.

Since she moved to Los Angeles, the two had barely spoke. Neither girl knew what they would say to the other, at least that what Beca told herself. After all this time, she didn’t think she could call her out of the blue. 

Everytime Beca thought of her, she pictured her eyes. They were the brightest blue Beca had ever seen and always filled with a sparkle that was unexplainable. However, the last time the two women saw each other, they were filled with sadness and spilling tears. Somehow, the blue in her eyes looked even brighter when it was surrounded by red. 

Beca never wanted to hurt her.

After Beca pulled into the parking lot, she grabbed her bags and unlocked her door as fast as she could. She barely remembered getting to her car and driving to her apartment. 

She threw the front door closed and hurried through the small one-bedroom apartment. The bags she was holding ended up on the floor in the kitchen, as she made her way to her bedroom. 

Closing the door behind her, Beca pulled her phone from her pocket and went to the playlist she made three years ago.

Lady Jamz

The title of the playlist always managed to make her smile. She thought it was ironic to have such an innocent title for a group of songs that was anything but. 

THREE YEARS AGO

As she typed the words, she smiled at the screen. One of Beca’s favorite activities was creating custom playlists for people, and in this case, she was making something special.

Deciding to put the final z instead of an s on the end of “Lady Jamz” was something Beca thought would make Chloe smile. She did a lot of things now to make her smile. 

The two women have used different playlists on Spotify before when they needed to set the mood, however they always threw something in there that would make one of them crack up for being so cheesy.

It’s not exactly a mood-setter when “My Heart Will Go On” starts blasting through the speakers. After hearing the beginning whistle solo, Beca couldn’t focus on pleasing the beautiful woman below her. She ended up laughing every single time. 

This custom playlist would have nothing that could possibly ruin the mood that she was determined to create tonight. After selecting about five hours of music, Beca started preparing her room for the company she would be having in less than an hour.

The Bella house was actually empty tonight for the first time in what felt like forever. All the girls left for Spring Break the day before, and Beca and Chloe were all that were left. They figured that they would stay together during the break, because they don’t know how many more times they will get to be together. 

They both knew that their time at Barden was coming to an end. Beca knew she was going to LA, but Chloe was going to move to the east coast. They chose to ignore this and focus on the time they still had. 

Beca walked around her room, picking up dirty clothes and straightening up the shelves. She wanted everything to be perfect. The bed had fresh sheets, and her desk and bedside table had vanilla candles already burning, to fill the room with Chloe’s favorite smell. 

Beca filled two wine glasses with their favorite red drink and set to bottle near the bed, so they could get to it easily. Beca was wearing her signature dark skinny jeans and a black jacket that covered a tight blue tank top.

She looked around at her room that looked cleaner than it ever had. She had nothing else to prepare. She just needed Chloe. 

Like clockwork, there was a knock at the door. Beca turned the knob to open the door, and her breath caught in her throat. Chloe looked beautiful. Her blue dress had a cut that nearly went to the redhead’s navel and a short pleated skirt. Beca had never seen this dress before. 

“Wow. Uh, I think I’m underdressed,” Beca said, as her mouth seemed to forget how to close. 

Chloe always loved seeing Beca struggling for words. The shorter girl always seemed to know what to say, so Chloe knew that she did something really unexpected if Beca didn’t know what to say. 

Chloe couldn’t help but smile. “You look amazing. I just picked this up and thought it would be a good time to wear it.”

“It was a great time.” Beca couldn’t hide the dumbfounded smile on her face, while she moved to the side to invite Chloe into the room. This time it was Chloe’s turn to have her breath taken away.

“There is no way this is your room. Are you sure we are in the right house?” Chloe said, as she took in the appearance of the room. 

“You live in this house too, dummy,” Beca rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around the girl from behind. 

Chloe turned her body to face her, wrapping her arms around her neck. “It’s beautiful. Just like you.”

“God, you’re cheesier than fucking cheddar,” Beca said through the smile that seems to always be on her face when she is with Chloe. 

Chloe pulled her closer, connecting their lips. Beginning light, the older woman barely let their mouths touch. Slowly going back and forth from Beca’s top and bottom lip, never staying in one spot for more than a few seconds. 

“But you love it.” She whispered against Beca’s open mouth. 

Beca could only respond with a light moan, begging for more from the other woman. Chloe was more than willing to comply with the request and pressed her body closer, increasing the intensity exponentially.

Early than she would’ve liked, Beca began to pull away which led Chloe to groan in protest. 

“I want to do this right.” Beca said as she turned away from Chloe’s slightly disappointed face. 

Beca moved to the bed and grabbed the wine glasses that sat on the nightstand. She offered one to Chloe, who was still standing by the doorway. She walked to the opposite side of the bed and accepted the glass. 

Beca watched as Chloe brought the glass to her lips and stared at her throat as the liquid made her muscles move. After taking a drink herself, Beca seemed to gather more confidence and move towards the other woman. She stopped in front of her and tucked her knees under her small body to gain the few inches she needed to be taller than her sitting girlfriend. 

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Beca leaned down to connect her lips to the column of Chloe’s neck. She left open kisses over the length of her sensitive skin. She felt Chloe suck in her breath as she added her teeth to the equation, leaving the smallest amount of pressure she could muster in each bite. Beca wanted Chloe to wait. 

Before she knew it, there was a hand in her dark brown hair, pushing and pulling her closer to the older woman. She kissed her way up to Chloe’s ear, hearing her light whimpering the entire time. 

“Lie down, please,” Beca whispered into her ear, followed by a small bite and giggle. She gently pushed Chloe onto the bed. Chloe looked up at her and before she knew it, Beca was standing up walking to the desk on the other side of the room. 

“Uh, Becs? What are you doing?” Chloe’s impatience was evident in her question, and it made Beca laugh lightly to herself. Not often was Chloe the impatient one between the two of them. She was usually the aggressor and caused Beca beg for mercy. Beca enjoyed the role reversal this time.

At the desk, Beca pulled up Spotify and found the playlist she had created earlier. She hovered over the play button, and before clicking on it, she turned her head to look at Chloe.

Chloe was staring intently at her, with the widest smile on her face. Beca thought she could look at her for the rest of her life and never need to see anything else. She was so beautiful. Looking back at the computer, she pressed play, and a song began to fill the silent room. 

Beca had never been very good at giving gifts. For Chloe’s last birthday, Beca gave her some lotion and a bottle of wine. They weren’t bad gifts, but they also didn’t mean anything. She wasn’t good at large romantic gestures, and Chloe was the best. Unsurprisingly, Chloe’s gifts are always thought out and beautiful. Last Christmas, she gave Beca a framed picture of a colored soundwave from her favorite song. It was beautiful, elegant, and sweet, just like Chloe. 

Beca wanted to put her whole heart and soul in this playlist. It was Beca’s version of a beautiful painting. She pressed the play button, music filled the room. Chloe’s eyes seemed to light up with a realization. “Did you make this?” 

“Well, I made this playlist. Unfortunately, Sia and David Guetta never asked me to help create this song,” Beca said, unable to stop the smart-ass remark that popped into her head. 

Luckily, her comment didn’t seem to hinder the mood of the room in the slightest. Chloe raised her finger and instructed Beca to come. The younger girl did as she was told.

The two spent the rest of the night moving to the beat flowing through the room. Each song to come on made the experience more intense. The suspense of what the next song could be, laced the night with constant excitement.

It was the best night of both of their lives.

 

THREE YEARS LATER

Beca knew the consequences of pressing play on this playlist. The thoughts that she wouldn’t be able to get out of her head. The feelings she would need to take care of on her own. 

It would be so much easier to erase the playlist from her phone. It would get rid of all the temptation. She tried to bargain with herself over the years to get rid of it, but she couldn’t get herself to do it.

This time was no different. Beca loved the memories that these songs brought her. 

Her thumb hovered the play button. She looked at the bed in her room, wishing Chloe would be their but having no reason to believe she would be. The emptiness of the space was so obvious to the small woman. 

She looked back to her phone and pressed play. She needed to feel like she had her again. The music from her phone filled the silent room, as she walked toward the king-sized bed.

She pulled up the heavy comforter and slid under it. After setting the phone on her nightstand, she pulled the blankets over her head. She couldn’t stop the memories flashing in her head. 

The images of Chloe’s body under her drove her crazy. Remembering how it felt to have Chloe’s delicate hands everywhere on her, made her breath catch in her throat. Her hands started to make their way down her body. 

Suddenly, the music that was filling the room was replaced by a ringtone. Beca jumped from her position and threw the blankets off of her face. She reached for the phone without looking at who was calling, trying to control the racing of her heart. 

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

The voice on the phone made her freeze. She quickly pulled the phone from her ear to check to see if her mind was playing a sick joke on her. 

CHLO

She stared at the name for much longer than she thought, because she was brought back to the phone by hearing the voice again from the other end of the line. 

“Are you there?”

“Yeah, I’m right here. Sorry.”

“You’re fine, silly.” There was a chuckle come from the other side of the phone. The sound caused heat to spread in Beca’s chest. 

“What do I owe this pleasure?” Beca tried to mask her shock and excitement under an overly formal statement that just made her roll her eyes at how dumb she sounded. 

“I was actually wondering if you were still in LA?”

Confused at the question, Beca answered, “Yeah I am. I would’ve told you if I moved.”

“Well, we haven’t really been talking, so I didn’t know,” Chloe said. Beca could hear the sadness in her voice. 

She instantly felt guilty. “You’re right, sorry.”

Beca could feel Chloe’s chipper tone return to her voice. “Don’t worry about it! I was just wondering, because I am here now too. I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner?”

“Of course I would,” Beca said before Chloe barely had time to finish her question. “Wait, what do you mean you are here now?”

“I wanted to tell you sooner, but I needed to make sure I got the job before I did. So, yeah. I work out here now. Turns out there are quite a few vet clinics in the area.”

She couldn’t believe her ears. The two of them had so much to talk about, but the idea of seeing her again was all Beca needed right now. 

They scheduled a dinner for the next day at   
Beca’s favorite Italian place in the city. When they hung up the phone, the music that was interrupted began to play again. 

Beca decided to turn it off. She didn’t need to pretend that Chloe was there anymore. Chloe was back.


End file.
